Good King Weasley
by Nurse Cyanide
Summary: A story about a certain Weasley and how he came to be what Society sees him as. Not about Ron! WIP SLASHAU


**Story Title** : Good King Weasley

**Story Author** : Nurse Cyanide (RN)((RN means Registered Nurse, for those that don't know))

**Story Rating** : R for some _drug use, self-mutalation, physical abuse, and some sexual content in later chapters_

**Story Summer** : A story about a certain Weasley and how he came to be what society sees him as. -Not about Ron- AUSLASH

**Story Pairings** : A little Bill/Percy but _its so subtexty you can barely notice it_, Percy/Hermione, Percy/Penelope Clearwater, Percy/Snape, Percy/Neville, Neville/Snape, Hermione/Ron, Lavender/Seamus, Dean/Seamus

The majoraty of those pairings don't show up until later chapters.

**Story Warnings** : _Slash_ -->About the Slash, if you don't like two males that are in a loving, caring, relationship, then fuck off. I don't need your bitchings about how gay relationships are wrong. You are allowed to have your opinion, but don't fucking flame my story for the slash. Its my story, and I can write it however I want to. So if you don't like Slash, then don't read it. No one will force you to, belive me.

_Physical Abuse_

_Self Mutalation_

_Drug Abuse_

_Some Non-Graphic Sexual Content :_ This is really minor. I swear, what little sexual content there is, will not be graphic. I mean, you'll know its there 'n stuff, but it won't be that bad. Nothing NC-17.

**Author's Notes** : This has been in my fanfic folder for...awhile now. Begging to be revised and checked. So, I gave it its shinning moment of glory. Plus, Fae (my uber crazy deranged faerie muse) has been dying for Percy to show up in my brain in lots of different situations..she likes glomping him.

**

* * *

**

**Good King Weasley**

_Prolouge : What Percy Saw_

* * *

Percy Weasley was different, although he didn't notice for a long time. 

He was just like everyone else at the age of three, banging on his mothers cookwear and waving his older brother's wand around in a desprate attempt to be a child's definition of 'cool'. Percy would make spit bubbles and giggle with glee as he threw his food across the kitchen table.

As Percy started his first year of Hogwarts, his hands would sweat just like everyone else's as he walked up to the sorting hat. Percy would give a ghost of a wince as the hat was placed on his messy red hair. He would raise a sweaty hand to push his glasses up his nose. His tie lay partically undone, and one of his shoes was untied.

Just like every other eleven year old...

About four weeks into the school year, Percy started to venture into the common room late at night. Curious, as little boys often were, he would curl up on the couch and imagine what it would be like when he grew up, when he got older. Even Percy didn't know he was different, at the time. And at such a young age, he liked being just like everyone else. It gave them no reason to pick on him.

Percy, in his daydreams, could see himself just like his older brothers. Playing quidditch, going on dates, being an average teenager having a good time, dispite society's rules and regulations. Percy would grow up just as the other Weasleys before him, this he thought to be true.

These thoughts and hopes and dreams continued on a routine basis. In fact, it was when the summer came around when Percy changed. No one really noticed how different Percy had become. They just assumed he'd began to really think about his future, and started studing harder..

The truth was, on that summer, Percy saw something that changed him. That would keep him changed, until something else affected him so greatly that it could wash away the memory of what changed him.

_A few weeks into the summer, a sweaty and muddy Percy ran into the burrow, laughing and carring Charlie's worn broomstick. The laughing soon died out, however, when Percy headed upstairs and heard shouting from the room he and Bill shared. His father and his brother we're argueing like there was a war going on._

_"You don't understand, do you? You'll never amount to anything with these grades. Horrible. Your detention record is just as bad. Bill..your setting a bad example.."_

_Percy crouched down. The sound of his father's thundering voice pounded into his brain._

_"Dad..I'm try-"_

_  
"You are not trying, Bill! If you indeed are doing your best, then its worthless!"  
_

_"...Dad...I really..." _

Percy blinked and pressed his freakled ear to the door. It sounded like Bill was...crying?

"No, Bill. I don't want to hear it."

The youngest Weasley moved from the wall to press his eye to the small crack in the door. Bill was crying..

_"But.." _

The Weasley's eyes widened as the young boy saw his father push Bill into the wall.."No..." Percy whispered, his voice cracking. He was so afraid his father would hurt him, hurt Bill, just..hurt. It was really a scary thing to think of, let alone watch.

_"Bill Weasley..We are striving to give you children a nice upbringing in this society. A Classical Education worth that of a king. You understand this, right?" _

Mr. Weasley's voice had suddenly gone softer, although the anger was still there.

_"Yeah...dad..I understand.."_

_"Then stop acting like a Peasant!"_

_Percy blinked once..twice..then charged down the hall for the small study built in the house. He was going to have a really good cry._

_Was his father saying Bill wasn't good enough?_

_Did that mean that one day..Percy wouldn't be good enough?_

_Percy had to change. Percy had to be Perfect. Perfect for his family..for his father._

And it was on that very day that Percy decided if everyone was going to be a Peasant..

He would be** king**.


End file.
